My Fake Fiance (Revised Version)
by lala423
Summary: This is the newly revised version of my original story My Fake Fiance! Hope you all love it and continue to R and R!
1. chapter 1

**I know that many of you have been waiting for me to update on this story and it may take a few months but I want to go back and revise the entire story to give you a better view into thus lives of our two main characters. Thank you all for the continued support for this story! So without further interruption, here is the first chapter of My Fake Fiance.**

Rin's POV

I was on my way home from a very long day of work and was looking forward to nothing but going home and having dinner with my husband….wow husband, three months ago I never would have thought to have referred to that name and look at me now married for a month and actually happy considering all the shady details.

Who knew that shady business deals that involve marriage end up with a perfect ending?

I pulled up to the gates of our Los Angeles estate and punched in the security code, pulling up through the driveway, after Sesshomaru and I got married he had surprised me right after our Grecian honeymoon with a beautiful eight bedroom mansion right on the outskirts of the city, huge palm trees adorned either side of the gate columns, the gates themselves were made of thick black iron beautifully designed with the letters SRT (Sesshomaru, Rin Takakashi) spread amongst the design in the iron, the drive way was about a quarter mile from the gates and paved with cobblestones all the way up to give it that intricate look, leading all the way up to the house, Sesshomaru knowing my affection for Spanish style homes – went for the biggest and best, pure white stucco being all the siding of the house, dark orange Spanish shingles on the roof, and lush greens everywhere, it was like our private Spanish oasis on the outskirts of the busy city where were able to escape to after work.

I sighed a breath of sheer relief to be home, only the closer I got to the house the more nervous I got, I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my secret from him for much longer.

Parking my Escalade in our five car garage, I went off in search for Sesshomaru, as usual he was in his office doing work….after a long day of work, same old

workaholic tendencies that I have. He always looks so serene in his office, no floozy interns annoying him with their flirtatious ways, no Inuyasha or Miroku or both bothering him with new business deals; just silence.

"Hey." I murmured, leaning against the doorway with a small smile on my face.

"Hello. How was your day?" He spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Draining, exhausting, annoying. And I'm famished. Where do you want to go for dinner?" Instead of replying he put his suit coat back on and walked over to give me a kiss.

'Oh no here it comes- the change of plans.'

"Actually there's been a change of plans. My father invited us to dinner, he and my mother want to speak to us." I gave a mental groan.

"Fine, but do you mind if I change- I'd rather not go to a gathering in my pencil skirt." Not that I really cared how I looked I just really felt like being in a pair of yoga pants and a t shirt, rather than my work clothes.

"I don't see a need for change of clothes, it's just dinner with the family." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the garage, letting my stiletto heels click rather loudly.

"I meant for my comfort- not for care of how I look, but whatever." I said as I slid into the front passengers seat of his black Lamborghini Urus.

"Did he say what they wanted to talk to us about!" Opening the garage silent as he back out of the garage and raced down the driveway of the gates.

"No. Just that he wants to get the family together, so everyone will be there." I had to admit I was a little intimidated, we hadn't all been together in one space since our wedding and Sesshomaru's lack of being thrilled didn't help.

The drive to his parents home we sat in a comfortable silence just listening to kiss FM, Sessh could tell that I wasn't in a talkative mood at the moment so he kept the small talk to a minimum, since the estate was about an hour away I was able to close my eyes and just relax, did I mention estate? Yeah that's because I meant castle – it's been there since the Takakashi family emigrated to the states over fifty years ago, Izayoi wanted lots of room so it sat on a 100 acre lot, room for gardens, woods and of course bedrooms to house all of her children and grandchildren. She shared my affections for Spanish architecture so it was similar in style but size – I guess you could say it was like ours only five times the size.

Once we got to the estate, I felt knots tying in my stomach as the nausea flared up again, I took a deep breath and pushed my discomfort from sight. He parked our car next to everyone else's and we walked hand-in-hand up to the entrance where Izayoi was waiting to greet us.

"Hello Sesshomaru, Rin, how are you both?" She asked in her usual chipper voice.

"Good." He answered for us both as he pulled away from me to give her a hug, she then came to me, immediately sending that something wasn't quite right.

"Rin dear are you alright? You look a little pale." She asked with much worry.

"Yeah I'm fine, just weary from a long day." She wrapped an arm around me and led us both through the Japanese themed foyer and into the dinning room.

"I'll have Kaede make you some tea." She said before scurrying off into the kitchen.

Everyone was already present, seated and waiting for us.

'Oh lovely.' I thought to my annoyed self.

Sesshomaru Wasn't kidding, everyone was here, even his biological mother Inukumi, who I wasn't particularly fond of and who also shared the same affection for me as I did her.

Dinner began with the usual small talk that included everyone, then I noticed the look on Inukumi's face- Filled with annoyance and anger, I merely shrugged it off not really caring why she was glaring at us.

"Sesshomaru. Rin. How are you both?" She asked with a certain attitude and her voice, I merely smiled and gave the most generic answer I could.

"Doing well. Making deals. Kicking butt… The usual." I said happily before popping a roasted potato in my mouth, my answer obviously didn't satisfy her.

"Oh come now Shirley you newlyweds have some stories to tell about that extravagant month long honeymoon. Greek Cyclades was it?" She pressed further, I smell smoke appeared on my face as I had my answer ready for her.

"The details are most explicit mother. I doubt anyone here wants to know about how we spent most of our time in the villa." Sesshomaru beat me to the punch.

"No one wants the gory details so please don't start!" Inuyasha joked, earning a smack on the head from Kagome.

"Who knew you would be having relations with her at all. She is your fake wife is she not?" Sesshomaru Showed no emotion through this question, I merely scarfed out a check up before taking a sip of my tea.

"Well?" Inukumi demanded.

"If I married Rin mother it's because I wanted her to be my wife. There is nothing fake about our marriage."

"So enlighten me son. Why did you marry her?"

"She wasn't some whore who was after my money, and the annoyances that she causes are endearing." He said casually.

"Quite the emotional character you've become Sesshomaru. And you Rin, why did you marry my son?" She shot me an icy glare, to which I smiled as I gave my response.

"He makes me laugh, and it didn't hurt that he was voted sexiest man alive last year." I joked bringing up yet another one of his annoyances.

Oh how he hated having to deal with the press and notoriety of that 'scandal' as he referred to it.

"Or is it that you both wanted to cash in on your trust funds to further your businesses?!" She threw some papers on the table perfectly organized in a folder, her proof I guess.

"What the hell are you talking about mother?" I had to stifle back laughter the way Sesshomaru half yelled he sounded almost exactly like Inuyasha.

"Inukumi calm down." Inutaisho stepped in.

"Proof is in the emails that they sent to each other discussing their plan." Everyone at the table stared at us with wide eyes.

"I want this marriage annulled immediately! I don't want a scandal breaking out!" She demanded while glaring at me.

"What would an annulment do besides create what you want to avoid Inukumi? You make demands as if your accusations have any sort of validity." I spat back to her demand, feeling myself get very heated by what was coming out of her mouth.

"You speak as if you have any choice in the matter. You know demon laws, mating is sacred you whore!" I sat back and let Sesshomaru get mad for this part of the conversation.

"Do not speak to my wife in such a manner mother!" He stood up and yelled.

"Inukumi sit down and shut up. This is my house. Sesshomaru would you please sit down as well." Inutaisho stepped in trying to keep everyone calm.

"I love you both. But the decisions you have made are foolish, mating for power and wealth. I apologize Rin." I was taken back by her sudden change of tone, and terms of endearment.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For demons to mate for wealth and power is to bring shame upon the family, not to mention dangerous for both demons." Inutaisho explained.

"Many demons have died for mating such impulsive decisions, but not before scandals ruining whatever plans they had for such power." Izayoi added.

"Hey back to the part about the dangers." I demanded, but in a slightly less demanding tone that my mother in law had been yelling, I now had this nervousness about me, fearing for our lives in a newer way than I would have before I went to the doctor this morning.

Inutaisho sighed a breath of frustration before beginning the explanation.

 **PAUSE!!!**

 **Okay so I gather you guys are a little confused at the moment. I guess we better fill you in a bit before continuing on the current plot.**

 **"Here's where our hectic story begins." The two demons say in unison.**

 **THREE MONTHS EARLIER**

Sesshomaru's pov.

I was sitting in my office contemplating staying late and working or going to Rin's fashion show, she had been a model since she was in the public eye as sixteen now at 26, truly she was around my age 450 years old. Tonight was her final night as a lingerie model and would be announcing her new couture design company for wedding dresses, she had been wanting to get into designing for years but was too busy as a model and never got the chance to make things happen until now. I wasn't one to pass up seeing my best friend prance around in provocative clothing so I decided to go and congratulate her on everything and that she chose my advertising company I owed her big time for referring me to to many potential clients that turned into nonstop business for me. To add also the fact that everyone in our families would never let me live it down that I didn't attend.

I got in my Lamborghini Urus decided to drive myself instead of dragging my driver out on another night event.

Once I got to the venue I handed my keys off the the valet man and headed inside the theatre, I had made it just in time to miss the red carpet, but early enough to make it to my reserved seat next to the family.

"Hi Sesshomaru- we didn't think you were going to make it." Kagome explained as she hugged me.

"I changed my mind, I didn't feel like being scolded and shunned for missing such an important event in her life."

She gave me that I know your in love with her look, and turned back to my brother. But the truth is, I've always had feelings for her. I just didn't think emotions like that mattered, for a woman to bring a man to his knees in my eyes was weak, submitting to a woman seemed like the last thing I would ever do. Soon I would find out that it is quite the opposite, and how wrong I was to think that for all these years.

"I'm glad you came man, I wouldn't have heard the end of it if you didn't." he shook my hand and they sat back down. There were two seats reserved next to my brother and Kagome including mine but I was confused as to who would else would be sitting with us.

I was then approached by a cloaked woman covered from head to toe in a burgundy velvet cloak, we all sat down and the music began, I tried not being distracted but there was something about this woman next to me that seemed suspicious and familiar at the same time.

Five minutes after the show started, the music changed and this mysterious woman turned to me, looked at me with those big brown eyes and looked as if she was smiling.

"Care to escort a lady on stage?" She spoke seductively, she made my body quiver with that voice and what was worse she had full knowledge of what it did to me...damn you Rin.

I simply smirked and did as she asked, I took her hand and led her up the stairs quickly after taking my seat and watching her intently as she undid the ties on the cloak and letting it slowly fall to her feet revealing the lingerie that she was wearing. she turned to me and blew a kiss then strutted down the runway.

Rin's POV

My little trick in the show caught his attention, oh how I loved making him squirm. I felt confident on my stage fearless even.

Only when I came to walk by him instead of feeling like I had the upper hand I felt self conscious. Me self conscious - not to seem conceited but I never had that feeling, but I guess things changed when your half naked in front of the love of your life. And that damn smirk on his face- he knows what he is doing to me- this is the only man that has ever been able to make me feel this way...self conscious thats not an emotion a demoness like myself should be burdened with.

I of course ended the finale in flames with my black lacy corset push up bra set and matching panties. By this time I had his full attention and that upper hand that I spoke about earlier, he was begging himself not to drool.

After the announcement of the bridal design line 'Ever After', and a half hour of talking to the press about details for launch and release, and not to forget the fashion show which would be happening in a few short months I decided to skip the after party and go out to dinner with my two sisters and they're mates/ husbands.

Our obsession with steakhouses knew no bounds, so when it came to the gang picking a restaurant we all voted for Fogo de Chao, thanks to our families status in the city – even though it was last minute and on of the restaurants busiest nights, we were given the window side large party table. The restaurant had a dark ambiance, lit by orange lamps adorned on the walls of the restaurants, decorated with lush plants all over the end tables and bar.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been mates for about two hundreds years now and been married for fifty, they were planning on finally making a family of they're own, I secretly envied them. The love that they had for one another truly was infinite. And there was Sango and Miroku I never really liked him because of his philandering ways but he assured us all that he only had eyes for my baby sister... Good too because I'd hate to add him to my hit list.

As you can assume yes we are a giant pack of dog demons, with the exception of Ayame and Koga two newlyweds and close family who are wolf demons. Sesshomaru and I were the only ones in the entire family not mated.

To say the least it was embarrassing, here I am a well known demoness, successful in my career choices, and still not swept by my feet by anyone, well anyone who truly wanted me. I admit I am in love with my best friend Sesshomaru, we had been friends since we were pups and so close.

Everyone in the family keeps playing around that one day we will end up together. Even my parents when they were alive that is, it had been almost a hundred years and it still feels like yesterday that I witnessed they're death. I played with the necklace that they gave me, the locket that contained they're pictures as I contemplated what to order for dinner. At one point I let a tear fall lose from my eyes, not remembering where I was- and of course he notices he always knows when something is wrong.

"You miss them don't you?" he whispered into my ear.

"I do." I looked down at my drink fidgeting with the stem of the martini glass, when it came to Sesshomaru, I couldn't hide my emotions from him.

"They wouldn't have missed this for the world and you know it."

"Yeah I know- its just hard." He grabbed my hand under the table, stroking my knuckles, comforting me back into a smile.

Until he showed up that is.

"Hey Rin." the most annoying panther demon called out to me.

"Hello Hojo." I said in a monotone voice, having learned the tone from my ice king.

I had never called him my boyfriend, we went on a couple of dates after a coworker of mine have him my number, all be it without my permission – thanks Serena!! NOT!

"You were great in the show." he tried to kiss me but I shifted making it so he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I said plainly.

"Um can we talk?" I rolled my eyes and took another gulp of my drink.

"I'm having dinner with my family right now, can't this wait?" I made the irritation in my voice known.

"No it can't and besides you can have dinner with them any old time I never get to see you anymore." I gave out a frustrated sigh and rolled my eyes again.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Ms. Steele." His voice was harsh and serious, I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to mimic a man from my current book obsession.

"Oh I didn't realize you were Christian Grey." I said rolling me eyes again.

"I might just have to punish you." he growled lightly saying this into my ear, while pondering my response Sesshomaru took the glory.

"Speak to her like that and you will find out what the word punishment truly means." he was up and towering over Hojo, his eyes just beginning to glaze red.

"Remember our deal- I'm your master." he growled and I couldn't help but laugh. Yes I had fantasies about being made to submit courtesy of the Fifty Shades Trilogy, but he was the last person I pictured as Christian, and there was no deal; Hojo was just delusional.

"Hojo get a life and a clue, and leave me alone, if there was anyone I would choose play that fantasy with, you wouldn't even make my hit list."

Everyone at the table began to get irritated with this nuisance and especially when he went to whisper something into my ear he caught my steak knife and embedded into my thigh.

I chuckled as I felt the burning red start to glaze over my own eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that." I was surprised Sesshomaru hadn't killed him yet.

"Consider this warning, one more step out of line and I won't hesitate to kill you- you've tried my patience enough for one night- know your place when your up against a Lady." I whispered into his ear with a sweet voice, I took Hojo's hand and swiftly put the knife through his palm and twisted it around while keeping an eerie grin on my face.

Security showed him the door, and to say the least the stab hurt like a bitch, its been a while since I had gotten into a fight.

Not much of a fight I might add.

"Come with me." He took my hand excusing us both from the table, and led me to a private room in the back.

"Why?"

"Your bleeding."

I looked down at me leg and shrugged.

"Oh." We excuses ourselves into one of the private dining rooms.

"Look its fine I'll be healed by morning." I said once again, pleading my case.

He ignored my comment and lifted my skirt up to observe my wound, staring at it for a moment he then leaned his head and licked it. I almost forgot that his ability to heal with his saliva, gross to some, but hot to me.

I shut my eyes and tried hard not to get turned on by this.

Too late.

"All done." He said softly.

"Th- thank you." He looked up at me and smiled.

Kagome always told me I was the only one able to make him smile like that.

"Well what a night." I exclaimed.

"You really should get better security." His demeanor turned serious once again.

"I've been meaning to do that, but I'd rather not have some goons follow me around all day."

"Alright then if you want that prissy little cat following you around so be it."

"Look don't give me your attitude, I said I would think about it." He rolled his eyes at me and began to walk off.

"And don't roll your eyes either mister." I joked, immediately he turned back to me, backing me into the wall.

"Or what your going to punish me?" his hot breath hit that sweet spot between my ear and neck, I bit my lip and smiled.

"If you don't watch your self fluffy, I just might." I breathed out, he hated when I called him that.

"Keep calling me that infuriating name you are going to regret showing me that book of yours." I smirked and leaned into whisper into his ear.

"Bring it on baby." I kissed his ear, then ran out as fast as I could out of the room, I knew I would regret it f I didn't.

Sesshomaru's point of view

She really knew how to press my buttons, that annoying girl, if it were any one else I would have have they're throats just for crossing me in that way.

My iPhone rang.

Text messages

Rin Have dinner with me tomorrow night? I need to talk to you.

Me We just talked.

Rin Its business that I want to talk about not about some silly book that I like :P

Me I have to work tomorrow.

Rin I'll pick you up.

Me Do I have to?

Rin Fine I will just get someone else to do

Me What is this regarding?

Rin Money

Me Business usually does- you better have a good explanation tomorrow.

Rin Oh I will dont worry - well I'm off, love ya I'll see you tomorrow

Ps- thanks for coming *

Sometimes I wished she would say that to me for real.

 **So there it is – chapter 1 revised!!! Hope you guys liked it!! Please review let me know what you think- good or bad!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are liking the new version of the story so far!!! Please R and R!!!**

Sesshomaru POV

The next morning was no different than any other work day except for having been out the night before later than I would have liked to be on a weekday thanks to Rin's little event. I went through all my usual meetings, making sure clients were happy with the work that we happy with the work that we had provided for their companies.

I had been in the advertising business since I was "22" years old my father helped myself, Miroku and Inuyasha with building our own company from the ground up, funded by our families vast wealth.

Delving hard into my studies, I graduated from high school in two years and finished my MBA from Pepperdine in less than four years. Thanks to my hard work, Takakashi advertising was the biggest advertising company in North America and not to mention the most successful.

The buzz of a bell coming from my iPhone pulled me from my thoughts.

Text message

Rin

Pick you up at around seven?

Me

Very well.

Rin

Perfect! Have a good day!

Me

Ditto. Thanks.

Rin

Your Welcome

Rin's POV

I put down my phone and lazed about in my office just playing with different sketches for the remainder of my morning.

My oh my how time has passed by.

I remember it just like it was yesterday, my first time walking in a fashion show, it was for Vince Camuto, I tripped going up the stairs to the runway, luckily there was so much fog from the machine, I was saved from any further embarrassment other than my knowledge of falling. I hadn't quite taken the same studious route that Sesshomaru had taken- sure I graduated from high school in the same time frame that he did, but he went off to some ritzy school while I went off to catch my dreams at FIDM (Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising). I ended up modeling before graduating but still continuing my studies until I hit my big time which was now, saving up all the money I had made while modeling and using all the big name connections I had accumulated over the years, my dream was finally coming true… career dream that is, love life dream – now that's another story.

My trip down memory lane was soon interrupted by various phone calls concerning budget and plans for the unveiling of my first ever line. After dealing with those frustrations, my mind quickly turns to thoughts of how I was to word my little business proposal to Sesshomaru tonight.

Let me fill you in on my little problem.

I had just started a company that would designs and sells bridal gowns, shoes and accessories; the company is far enough in that we are past the point of design and into production for our launch fashion show but still in a vulnerable state, spending money like crazy to launch but running out quickly. To execute this according to plan, I need more money, and the thing is I have the money but I am not allowed to touch said money because of the trust fund clause that my parents put on they're will.

I am not entitled to the vast fortunes that were left to me, until after I am mated, my sisters now all have access to their share since they are all mated but in unfortunately am not. Sure I sound like a selfish money hungry bitch, but I'm in need of money, and do not want to take on any investors or debt myself further into bank loans.

What does this have to Sesshomaru you might ask?

Well for starters I know for a fact that the same trust funds that come from both his mother and father contain that same clause - he cannot touch the money until he gets hitched. I was a little nervous that even bringing up the subject would compromise our friendship but we have many common interests including a common desire- success and ranking. Again why him? Well I have a very low tolerance for meeting new people- male suitors I mean, I have had many proposition me but any who have approached were most unworthy, and there is part of me wanted to see how he would react to my proposition considering his negative feelings on relationships.

And to figure out if he really meant that promise he made sixty years ago.

(you will find that out later :D)

The rest of the work day flew rather quickly, between researching venues for the fashion show launch, and model search it's like I blinked and it was now time for me to go and pick up my date for the evening. I wasn't really nervous about bringing up the subject to him at this point, I knew he would view it the way I did….a simple business transaction.

I exited the office and went down to valet to my where my baby was waiting for me, my black on black Maserati Quattroporte GTS, I slid into my black leather seat and adjusted it to my frame and gave her a good rev. Blasting my Kiss FM, I weaved through the parking garage and into the busy Los Angeles street, heading towards the ice kings place of work.

Luckily my iPhone had talk text capabilities so I was able to talk text and let him know I was on my way.

Me

On the way, be there in fifteen.

Sesshomaru

You shouldn't text and drive.

Me

Its called talk text ;)

Sesshomaru

Smart-ass.

Me

You know you love me!

Sesshomaru

Sure I do.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at his monotone way of texting, racing the rest of the way I finally arrived to his office, I parked my car right out front of the doors and decided to usher him out of his office since I knew he would probably still be face deep in one thing or another pertaining to work. I took the elevator up to his floor and walked out heading straight for his office.

"Excuse me ma'am office hours are closed I'm going to have to ask you to leave." His snarky secretary tried hard to dismiss me.

"I'm here to pick up Sesshomaru." I ignored what she asked of me and walked right past her, causing her annoyance with me to boil up.

"I wasn't aware he got a new driver." She smirked at me.

"Sure…. in Christian Louboutins, Dolce and Gabbana jeans , and in my Maserati I will be driving him around this evening." I turned back toward her.

"Hmm pretty and sarcastic, or are you just some escort giving him special rides?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her attitude towards me, the sound of a door shutting. Let me know that I wouldn't have to bite back at her last remark.

"Continue speaking to my client with such disrespect and I will have you thrown out Sarah." He said in a quite forceful manner, not even giving her time to apologize we were off and already in the elevator.

We silently made our way to the lobby and out to my car, I slid into my seat, as did the ice king and I revved the engine once more before taking off.

"I didn't know you knew how to drive stick." Sesshomaru observed.

"You think I'd be driving around in an automatic Italian sports car? That's like taking a mans balls off and calling him potent." He let out a cold chuckle at my metaphor.

"I never knew women thought like that in regards to cars."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not like most women." I gave him a sideways glance that included a smirk before turning back to the road.

"Oh believe me I have had plenty of time to notice."

"Sure you have."

"So what this business proposal you have for me?" I chuckled.

"So eager. Relax, we're almost to the restaurant."

We got to CUT by Wolfgang Puck, and were immediately led into the private room I had reserved.

"Private room in the back? This really must be important." He noted.

We sat down at the table for two and immediately ordered dinner and were brought a bottle of Chateau Lafite, the waiter quickly popped the cork and poured us our glasses.

"So the reason why I asked you to dinner tonight, I need your help." He stared while taking a sip of wine.

"Go on." I took a sip of my wine before getting started.

"Since I am now your client, you know that my company hasn't had its launch yet and with all the plans I have it's getting to be far more of an expense than I planned for."

"So where do I come in?" I could tell he thought I was about to ask him to invest.

"The commonality of a clause in our trust funds." I said simply, before I could utter another word we were interrupted by dinner finally being served, I waited patiently for everything to be placed and for us to be left alone before continuing.

"What commonality do you and I have? In regards to our trust funds." He asked as we began eating.

"The one that says that we aren't entitled to a dime unless mated and married…. I guess our parents had like minds when setting that little detail in their contracts."

"Your proposing?" He smirked.

"In other words yes- a business proposal."

"And how would this deal benefit me?"

"You would get your money and be able to fund the expansion of your company with out any investors."

"How do you know that I don't already have investors set up?" I smiled at him, as if I didn't know him any better.

"It bothers you enough that Miroku and Inuyasha are also heads of the company, you'd be the last person to ever take on any investors that would try and take any of your glory." He purses his lips and nodded.

"Get to the part that is beneficial for us to go into a fake marriage that could ruin our reputation." He spoke a bit more forcefully, I guess even asking him to do this was a bit of an annoyance.

"You don't believe in love, or even having a mate."

"Don't you?"

"No." I lied.

"And why would you want to marry me Rin?"

"Mating includes spending the rest of my life with someone, you and I have been familiar for centuries. You are probably the only man on this earth who doesn't annoy me to the point of inflicting death on. And besides, your quite attractive, who wouldn't want to be married to you?" I added in that last bit to flatter him to which he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You flatter me Rin. But it takes more than money and familiarity to make me want to spend the rest of my life with someone. I am perfectly fine as I am, why would I need a mate by my side?"

"A demon is only as great as the mate he or she has by their side. You want more fame and power? You will have it all with me by your side." I enticed.

"Have it all. What of morality? I refuse to take an impure wife. Who wants a plum when someone has already had a bite." I chuckled and bit my lip before inching closer to whisper into his ear.

"Just because I was a lingerie model doesn't mean that I put those clothes to good use." His eyes widened, not expecting to hear that answer.

"Why Sesshomaru you seem surprised." I said before taking another sip of wine.

"Your a virgin?"

"Untouched by any man, or woman."

"You?" I nodded slowly as I answered his question again.

"Its tradition to wait until your wedding night is it not? Even in these modern more risqué times, to at least let your mate be the only one who has the privilege."

"So you have got my attention." Ha! I knew that last little bit of info would gain it.

"Wait your actually saying yes to this?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes. But I expected you to put up more of a fight." He smiled, he never smiles, well not nearly as much as he should, but considering he is the ice king I guess I lit a little bit of a flame.

"Date, publicly of course so the media can document. Go to events and functions together, and eventually move in together until we decide to take the final step."

"What of our family? What's your plan for pulling a rouse on them?" One detail that hadn't crossed my mind, other than my sisters constant pestering that he and I held feelings for one another.

"You aren't the most open when it comes to your personal life, so it shouldn't be any different when it comes to our dating."

"And your sister."

"They know of my annoyance for dating and very low tolerance of male suitors, so it shouldn't come to much of a shock when they find that I am dating someone familiar."

Part of me wanted to just give in and tell him the real reason besides money. I had feelings for him- real feelings. But I was too obsessed with pride and not giving into my heart. (Just say it already your in love with him!) My demon side screamed in my head.

But I never faltered.

-•-•••- Sesshomaru's point of view

It pained me to give into her demands but, I'd rather give in at this point then lose her to some low life that would end up ruining her. (Admit it your in love with her!) My inner demon taunted me.

"And what about you fluffy- any conditions?" She taunted me with that infuriating nickname.

Oh how I despised it.

"I do not tolerate adultery or dishonesty." I said firmly.

"I believe I just covered the first with my annoyances for the opposite sex, and as for the second, well you know all of my tells."

"One more thing."

"Yes?" She asked.

"If that nickname gets out I won't hesitate to punish you, just like in that fucked up trilogy you had me read."

"In that case let me just phone Julianna Rancic and let her be the first to know ." She said in a hushed tone, I swear I could have tossed everything on the table to the ground and pinned her down to the table before I finally realized that she was taunting me yet again.

"I thought you said you were a virgin?"

"Just because I am, doesn't mean that I don't have fantasies."

That little lusty voice that she used was enough to give me a raging hard on, a demon with any less control would have ravished her right there and then.

"You intrigue me." I didn't know what else to say other than that as we got up to leave, I pulled out several hundreds from my wallet and led her out of our private room.

"Doesn't matter how many years go by and I can still get you to say that to me." She kissed my cheek as the doors to the restaurant were being opened for us, in full view of the flashes of paparazzi.

We uttered not a word to any of them, but she did give quite a show staring as she stared at me intently squeezing my hand hand on the way to her car. I kept my usual emotionless affect, not humoring any of them and instead letting Rin do the acting for the both of us.

(She isn't acting. She wants you.)

For years now this is what I have had to deal with, my aroused animalistic side probing me that she was what we wanted……what we needed.

She drove me back to my place that night with her maniac driving, and made a new record- twenty minutes when it should have taken forty.

"Must you drive like your on the run?." I complained.

"Chill out cops can't touch me, I had a radar detector installed." I rolled my eyes.

"I had a feeling that's what you got the last time you got a speeding ticket, its been almost a year."

"I had to do something to keep my license from being suspended." She pulled up to my house and looked at me.

"You sure you want to do this?" Her emotions so playful suddenly turned serious. I couldn't help but shrug.

"Yes. If that is what you want."

"Why- for such a selfish reason on my part why?" I looked at her and brought my hand to her face moving her messy bangs out of her face.

"I have never believed marriage or mating, maybe its time to give in to what life wants for me." She was shocked by my response.

"Why now after all the other times you tried?" She jumbled her words as she spoke.

"You aren't the only one who finds dating intolerable, and you aren't some whore after my money. Besides….. maybe it's time to give more a try." She took a deep breath.

"Since when did this become more than just business?"

"Since I brought sex and morality into the play." She gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Who knew you would be the one making this more complicated?"

"Who knew you wouldn't especially when your bringing this up sixty years after that promise we made."

"You remember that?" She breathed out as if shocked that I would remember.

"How could I forget?" I whispered as I brushed my lips against hers, capturing her lips into a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight." I left that night with a smirk on my face, satisfied with her stunned reaction.

 **And there is is!! Revised chapter two!!! Hope you guys are liking this version and still loving the story over all!! Feel free to let me know if there's anything I can improve on!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I didn't know that I sucked so bad writing way back when!!! I'm so sorry for that!!!**

 **Lolol any who hope you guys are liking the way this version is going!!!**

 **Rin POV**

I sped home as fast as I could that night, blasting music and letting the wind from all my open windows hit my face, trying desperately to get rid of that butterfly feeling in my stomach. As I suspected nothing worked, I never thought in a million years that he would plant one on me!

For a moment I thought of calling Kagome or Sango, but I just couldn't, I was way too flustered, and probably wouldn't be able to give a good enough explanation for my whereabouts of this evening without giving anything away.

Instead of phoning anyone, I thought it best to just race home and gather my thoughts, so that's exactly what I did.

Since my sisters were mated and off in homes of their own, I was the last to remain in the Higurashi Manor - now it wasn't the home that my parents ever lived in but since we were the last of our family we dubbed it _Higurashi Manor._ I didn't mind living alone, but a century things do tend to get boring and uneventful. Maybe that's also why I was counting on Sesshomaru to say yes to my business proposal, to not have to continue to live alone.

The manor was absolutely picturesque stone siding draping all of the house, with black tinted wood trim and matte black shingles covering the roof, it was gothic Victorian – kind of like a more clean cut version of the Addams family home now that I think of it. I pulled up into the garage and shut the door, not even bothering to take my keys with me I left them in the center console. The garage was more of a warehouse that held my Escalade and Ducati, and sort of a place to lounge if if the weather was less than satisfactory. The cobblestones that lined all of the drive way stopped at the entrance of the garage which turned into glossy cement. My heels clicked against the flooring as I made my way into the house, before I could even make for the kitchen the house phone began to ring.

I prayed to Kami it wasn't Sesshomaru, I was far too flustered from our little rendezvous to talk.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Why Rin you sound flustered?" His annoying and desperate voice sounded through the phone, making me want to not even bother and just hang up.

"Hojo- how the hell did you get this number?" I barked into the phone.

"I know everything about you Rin, you can't escape me. For instance I know your wearing that little black dress I love." I started to laugh.

"Not even close Hojo, didn't you get my first warning? Oh and how's the hand by the way?"

I heard him growl and then there was a click and the call ended.

I growled and threw the phone on the floor, regretting not listening to Sesshomaru about the whole security thing.

I peeled off my clothes as I entered my on suite bathroom, turning on the shower to its hottest setting, I tossed a black currant and vanilla shower steamer on the floor and let the relaxation begin.

Once I was out of the shower I went back into the kitchen and made myself a cup of chamomile tea in hopes that it would calm my nerves and help me get some much needed sleep. Back in my bedroom I sighed in delight at the sight of my canopy bed, much like the style of the house and unlike my very sister who chose a more perky design to their bedrooms, mine was again that gothic style but with accents of ocean blue to add contrast.

I laid my head down and got myself comfortable for a full night of sleep, but to no avail as I tossed and turned all night growling in frustration that sleep would not come, not even sleeping pills worked at this point. For some reason I had an urge to call up the ice king, but I refused to be humiliated with that damn smirk of his...again.

Even if it was over the phone.

Finally at around three in the morning I managed to fall asleep, only to be woken up again and again by an anonymous phone calls that remained in answered.

Hojo probably.

I laid there the rest of the night awake, gazing restlessly up at the ceiling thinking about what I had gotten myself into, what with no security, no sleep and neck deep in a courting game with Sesshomaru to add to my stress levels…. I felt completely overwhelmed.

The next few days were a completely blur, the only things that kept me going we're my venti iced coffees from Starbucks that I drank throughout the day, and the 30 minute cat naps that I was able to sleep through on the couch in my office. I hadn't spoken to Sesshomaru since our last meeting, justifiably so since we were both so enthralled in our work, we did however make time to at least text one another about how our day was going, work details just keeping things light and not so focused on our scheme.

When I looked at my watch I groaned in frustration as it was already eight thirty, I had sent my assistant home for the night hours ago and I seemed to be the last one left….yet again. Too lazy to be bothered to cook for myself I stopped by Morton's for some much needed comfort food to take home, after I finished dinner I watched a movie in bed again in hopes that I would just doze off to 'Passengers' starring Jennifer Lawrence and Chris Pratt.

But again private phone calls every fifteen minutes rang like clockwork, not even bothering to answer I just ripped the phone from its cord and shut my door, hoping that the solid oak would keep the noise throughout the house out of my room.

Sleep finally came during the early hours of the morning, but between shifting from nightmare to nightmare, I had absolutely no rest and to add I was interrupted by an early wake up call from Kagome.

"Kagome it is seven in the morning you better have a good reason for calling me this early." She giggled, I was in no mood for her perky ness this early in the morning and having had little sleep I was even less tolerable.

"Oh c'mon Rin you didn't forget already did you?" I rolled my eyes and growled into the phone .

"Yes actually I did forget so now remind me please.?" she laughed harder.

"Izayoi and Inutaisho invited us to lunch today... And by the way it's not 7 it's 10:30 and we have to be there at 12:30." I groaned.

"Yeah I forgot, I guess I might as well getup now."

"Well with the amount of time you need to get ready yes, now would be a good time." I agreed and said goodbye.

Izayoi always invited everyone over to the house when she and Inutaisho had news to tell the family.

As usual he invited everyone, all his sons and they're mates, and then me...the family friend. Not that they treated me like anything less than family, even before my parents died and their sons were mated to my sisters they still treated us like family.

Deciding to stay in bed for another fifteen minutes, I finally hopped out and quickly managed to doll myself up to the point that I usually strived for, not because I was trying to impress the paparazzi, but because I loved to see Sesshomaru squirm at the way I dressed.

Simple dark denim skinny jeans did the trick for my hips, knee high suede black high heeled boots and a pretty blue silk tank top topped off with my leather jacket. As for my make up, eyeliner and mascara was enough for my eyes, while I played around with bronzer and highlighter for my face, and kept things simple with just some pink lip balm for my lips

I figured I'd ride over to they're house in style and take my Ducati out for a ride, and taking that extra five minutes to lay about in bed was going to cause me to be late so the moto ride would shave off at least 10 minutes of my 45 minute drive.

I pulled my pink graffiti cross body Louis Vuitton over my shoulder and headed out the door, with my helmet in hand, opening the garage door I swung my leg over and started her up.

Driving this speed demon always gave me the relaxation I needed after a night of sleepless torture, I felt totally free and comfortable almost like I was flying. I was careful not to speed too much or drive too crazy I was always giving either Kagome, Sango or Izayoi a heart attack with all the recklessness in my life and especially with all these people on the news dying for driving without a care, so I promised not to drive like a total maniac.

I got to they're mansion in record time!

30 minutes!

I parked my bike besides where everyone else parked, and quickly made my way inside and through the foyer, and into the living room where everyone was mingling.

As soon as I walked into the room I was greeted by a five year old version of Izayoi with Inutaisho's eyes, running straight for me.

"RIN!" She had a running start and jumped into my arms.

"Hi Nikita how are you sweetie?" She giggled, as I walked with her in my arms, and into the kitchen to greet her mother.

Even after all two boys both Inutaisho and Izayoi got lucky with they're latest creation, an adorable little girl that looked like her mother but acted like a little demon.

"Good- I missed you sissy." She was accustomed calling all her brothers mates "sissy", I guess she suspected what everyone else already did.

I walked into the kitchen where most everyone was hanging out, helping mom set the table and bringing the food into the dining room, I was greeted with hugs and kisses from all.

"My such maternal instinct you have Rin." Inutaisho chimed in watching me hold his daughter.

I smiled and blushed.

"Well who wouldn't with this little cutie?" I went over to hug my surrogate father.

Then he walked in, with his usual self affirmed beauty, wearing casual clothes, dark denim jeans, dark grey sweater and his hair flowing amazingly as he walked.

I couldn't help but feel intimidated as he made his way over to me.

"Hello Rin." Maybe it was the speed of my driving here that had me flustered or wind blown whatever bit, even in his monotone voice it actually you could hear the slightest bit of emotion.

"Hey you." I smiled sheepishly up at him.

He came up and gave me a hug with his little sister in my arms, kissing me lightly on the top of my head.

Everyone seemed to notice how much more gentle he was today, mainly with me.

Inutaisho and Izayoi were both delighted, however everyone else kept a cautious eye on how we interacted.

We all sat at the dining room table, conversing amongst one another, eating the wonderful Italian pasta salad and grilled chicken that Izayoi had prepared.

Sesshomaru sat across from me, changing gestures frequently as the conversation went on, he wasn't really involved in any sort of conversation with anyone that didn't involve his company but he at least made an effort to act like he was listening to everyone else.

About 30 minutes into lunch Kagome and Inuyasha stood up.

"Hey guys. Well I have – I mean we have something we'd like to announce." Kagome stuttered, here it comes…. As if I didn't already suspect it.

"We're pregnant!" She squealed out!

Everyone gave they're congratulations and hugs and all the rest of the mush, even ice king brought himself to congratulate my sister and his brother.

Then the second surprise came out.

"Congratulations to you both... I know this will be very surprising but... Izayoi is pregnant as well." Inutaisho stood behind her caressing her still flat belly.

She and Kagome shared a teary eyed hug along with the rest of us girls, who couldn't wait to gab about clothes shopping and baby names.

After lunch our party of nine shifted into the living room where we just sat down and mingled for a while sipping on coffee and wine, talking about life.

That is until Nikita clicked on the tv which was conveniently on E News featuring Couples Watch.

Julianna Rancic was on and gabbing about celebrity couples spotted out on the town.

"This is E news with Couples Watch, move over Blake Lively and Ryan Reynolds we may have a new power couple heating things up! Lingerie model and designer Rin Higurashi was spotted out with billionaire bachelor Sesshomaru Takakashi hand in hand, walking out of a Brazilian restaurant and looking pretty star struck with one another as they sped off in Rin's black Maserati Quattroporte.

They showed the video of Sesshomaru and I walking out of Fogo De Chao when I kissed him on the cheek and walked holding hands and back into my car.

I couldn't help but scoff out a chuckle as I sat comfortably in the lazy boy chair, veering over at Sesshomaru who seemed a little less than pleased at the announce of our little 'date' last night, I continued on messing around on my iPhone as if nothing had happened, waiting for someone to comment.

 **Hope you guys liked this one please r and r!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I changed one detail in the last chapter regarding the Higurashi Manor is that this chapter makes sense, there are lots of changes from the original story so I hope you like!!! Please r and r!!! Let me know what you think!!!!!!!**

I looked over at Sesshomaru with a very amused look on my face, while he for a minute had the funniest reaction plastered on his face, I almost wanted to take a picture, but after mere seconds his face returned to its usual stoic expression, I merely shrugged off the nervousness and decided to play things cool.

"Rin- Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho started, everyone else stayed silent but with looks on their faces that said it all.

"Yes father?"Sesshomaru asked as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Care to explain?" Sango and Kagome glared over at me, with looks that could kill, sheesh you would think that with those looks of annoyance, I had done something to really merit the 'mom' glare.

"We went out to dinner, no big deal." I spoke so everyone could hear me, but also still glued to my phone as I checked a couple of work emails, which only enflamed their annoyance.

"Acting like a couple?" Kagome asked clearly sounding confused.

"We were playing around with the paparazzi, it was funny." I shrugged.

"It was a date ... End of discussion." Sesshomaru said forcefully, wanting to keep it short and to the point where no one would ask anymore questions.

Ha! As if that would stop my sisters and his step-mom.

"Well that's nice." Inutaisho said happily, as if he had been waiting for this all along.

Once questions and looks of curiosity subsided I headed back into the kitchen to get myself some more coffee, I didn't stand a chance as soon as that swinging door shut I was ambushed by three women.

"You didn't tell us you had a date with Sesshomaru!" Kagome hissed, while Sanyo and Izayoi glared at me.

"It didn't start out that way. I asked him if he wanted to go out for dinner to catch up, it wasn't really a date date." I explained, it wasn't really a lie I though to myself.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"We just talked about work, him taking me on as a client with the launch, it was mostly work talk." Okay now that was closer to a lie, it was lots of work talk but, you remember – we talked about life too.

"That's it?" Sango asked, not really believing me.

"Well than why did he call it a date?" Kagome asked, I couldn't help but shrug.

"Like I said, it was more of an impromptu date, maybe next time it'll seem like more of an actual date." I gave them a bit more and immediately regretted it.

"Your going out again?" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Probably – I don't know. Please don't make this such a big deal we are two adults, going out and seeing where things go. No labels." I I pleaded for them to take it down a notch.

"What about the press? They're going to have a field day when they get a load of this!" Sango blurted out.

"I think the press is the last thing we have to worry about, especially with all the other women after Sessh, I may have a couple of hits on me." I joked trying to lighten things up with the PR version of Sango hounding me.

All three beamed at me, trying to contain their giddy as the boys were in the next room, after our little gab session was over we decided to join the boys for a movie, yes in the Takakashi home they did have their own mini theatre.

I relaxed back in one of the comfy chairs and draped myself with one of the throw blankets provided, until I got a text message from the ice king.

Text Conversation

Sessh

What did they want to know?

Me

They just wanted to know if it was a date or not.

Sessh

What did you tell them?

Me

That I asked you out to dinner and we talked and had a good time.

Sessh

And?

Me

And what?

Sessh

What else?

Me

Nothing. That's pretty much it.

Sessh

You irritate me.

I looked up from my phone and smirked at him.

Me

Lol. What you doing after this?

Sessh

I don't know, why?

Me

Come for a ride on my bike with me.

Sessh

Why would I want to do that?

Me

It's fun.

Sessh

Not my idea of fun.

Me

Oh c'mon take the stick out of your butt and come with me.

Sessh

What did you just say to me?

Me

Read the text I'm sure it's still there babe.

Sessh

Fine but I will drive, I refuse to take the back seat to you.

I chuckled.

Me

I'm sure there's a couple of ways I can get you to go behind.

I looked over at him as he was only a couple of seats down from me with a very amused look on my face, as his expression changed from cold to completely taken off guard with my little comment.

He looked up at me with his mouth in an O shape.

I winked and returned my attention to the movie we watched, no longer taking or sending any text messages.

It was around five when the movie ended and everyone started to gather up to head home.

"Well we better get leaving.. Its getting late." Kagome started.

They said they're goodbyes to everyone and headed out along with Sango and Miroku.

I stayed behind for a little while and helped Izayoi, clear the table and load up the dishwasher.

"You know you really don't have to Rin." She tried to insist

"Hey I don't have any work till Tuesday...and no life at the moment." I joked as I scraped the remainder of the dishes and loaded them into the washer

"Don't overwork yourself sweetie, your work is beautiful, but maybe its time to focus on something more than just your work." I nodded, agreeing with her for once instead of putting up anymore of a fight like I had in the past.

"I know...I just really want everything with the launch to be perfect, I guess I've just been neglecting myself lately, mom and dad would be disappointed that I've been so careless." I looked down.

"And it will be, but as for your parents they along with us just want you to be happy, life is about more than just success Rin...it isn't going to feel like life anymore unless you truly start to live it, with someone by your side."

"I know I may lead you all to think otherwise, but believe me when I tell you that I look at you, Sanyo and Kagome and ... I envy all of it." I sighed and leaned against the counter as I vented.

Sesshomaru's POV

I stood there near the kitchen listening to Rin talk to my step-mother, opening up like I've never seen before, for some reason I felt myself begin to feel a touch of jealousy that she had never opened up to be in that way.

"I'm not a very tolerable person, and with my status it's hard to find someone genuine." I could relate, I too didn't hold much tolerance for any kind of love life, mainly because I thought of it as an annoyance and not to mention off putting that most of the women that approached me were looking for a trophy wife status.

"Maybe you don't have to go searching very far, outside of your tolerance then." She said with a certain cheekiness to her voice, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who knows, I guess we'll just have to see."

"Just promise me that you'll keep your heart open Rin, regardless of how icy he may be." Izayoi veered over at me giving me a quick smile before turning her attention back to Rin.

"I guess there's nothing to do but take your word for it."

I was torn between realizing the feelings that I had for her and letting my pride fall at the hands of a woman. I felt weak just thinking about letting a woman bring mw to my feet, even one as intriguing as her.

"Falling in love with someone does not mean you are in any way weak my son." My father came up beside me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hn."

"Think of it this way son, when a woman brings you to your knees, you get back up on your feet with her in your arms, which makes you even stronger."

There was nothing I could reply, it was true he and my brothers were proof of what he just told me, even if I hated being wrong, I had to hand it to him….silently of course.

It angered me to know that he was right, it angered me to know that for once in my life I needed someone, and it infuriating to watch myself give into her.

"How am I to be strong? Bending the knee for some woman." I spoke in a low tone.

"When you have a mate by your side and a family to think about, you have something to protect, to live for...that son is what enflames our power."

I sighed in frustration turning my attention to the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"I just feel so weak, letting a man into my life in the way that you say, I haven't thought like that since my parents died, they always used to talk to me about how important...vital even it is to find your mate."

"And now?"

"Without them, I don't know what to think." She sounded quite defeated for someone who not so long ago was preaching exactly what they were now preaching to us.

"Rin you are not alone, you are never alone. You have family in all of us here, just because they're gone doesn't mean that you should forget all that they taught you." She forced a smile and tried to keep tears from falling lose.

"I know."

"Be happy Rin, you are young and have a long life ahead of yourself, along with the rest of us- wait and see that things will change." She looked down at her feet and sighed.

"You may not be blood, but Run you are like a daughter to me, you and your sisters are family to us, we will never abandon you...no one in this family will, especially someone in particular."

She looked up at her with a blank stare and kept quiet, she and I both knew Izayoi was talking about me at that moment, she then turned and gave me a deep long stare...filled with confusion and wonder at what Izayoi said, staring at me like she never had before.

I felt that was my cue to enter the kitchen, acting as if I knew nothing about they're conversation.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked casually, she merely nodded off the dazed look on her face.

"Yeah."

We both said goodbye to my parents and headed out to the driveway to her Ducati.

"I only have one helmet..." She spoke softly, still stunned by the conversation her and my stepmother had, I quickly ran to the garage and picked up another and hopped on, she handed her keys and slipped behind me hanging on to my waist.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." She whispered to a volume that I could only hear, even in this whisper I could hear the tremble in her voice.

I turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine a bit before speeding down the driveway of the estate and into the main road.

-Rin'sPOV

I slid onto the leather seat, hugging my body into Sesshomaru's back as he sped us off, still feeling the affects of the emotional conversation with Izayoi, I took the ride to just shut my eyes and relax, I didn't realize how emotional I was until a few tears started to fall without consent. I felt it was a mistake to have been bold enough to invite Sesshomaru for an outing, especially in such a vulnerable state, as much as I hated to admit my vulnerability, I was forced to face it anytime my parents were brought up.

I just broke down.

For me, their death took a toll on the worst, it is still the hardest thing I've had to go through, whether I let the truth sink in or kept on denying it; I still wasn't over it….. even less so with it just being me all these years. My sisters seemed to have moved on a bit quicker than I considering they had lives of their own with mates by their sides, all those lectures from my parents started to make more sense after they died, but still I refused to let anyone in.

Instead of heading to either of our houses, he opted for something a little less closer to home, his beach house in Santa Barbara, which I hadn't been to in over three years.

Even when it came to a beach home, Sesshomaru by no means did not settle for anything less, a sleek and modern, beach front three story monster on a one acre chunk of beach front, the ice king preferred something with a bit of privacy when it came to his homes, justifiably so considering who he was.

He sped up through the long driveway that led up to the house, coming to a halt just outside of the garage we both slid off the bike, so that Sesshomaru could put his code in that opened the garage.

After he parked my Ducati in the garage, we went into the kitchen to grab a drink, sipping on my water I took in the surroundings, the French doors leading to the porch overlooking the ocean.

"Wow. Feels like forever since I've set foot in here." I stayed, instead of giving his usual 'hn', he just stared for a moment before heading out to the porch to sit down.

Instead of sitting next to him on the couch, I bee lined straight for the edge of the porch, leaning against the railing, watching the waves crash against the shore.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I could hear him get up from his seat and walk towards me.

"Yeah, just… I still get a little agitated when anyone brings up my parents."

"If by agitated, you mean emotional I would have to agree." I rolled my eyes and chuckled as he hit the nail on the head.

"Yes. Emotional."

"I can understand why. You were the only one of your sisters to bear witness that day."

"I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, just thinking that it was only a nightmare, and then I remember that it wasn't." I said quietly, I closed my eyes as my mind flashed back to that very day; even two hundred and fifty years later it feels like it was just yesterday when our kingdom was invaded.

Back in those times there were two kingdoms in Japan, The lands of the West were ruled by the Takakashi family, and The lands of the East were ruled by my family; the Higurashi's. A rival demon and his army planned an invasion on our kingdom unbeknownst to my l father it had been planned rather strategically , Kagome and Sango were off on a visit to our Aunt Izayoi and Uncle Inutaisho when we were invaded. I awoke in the middle of the night with a start, my mother ushered me into the secret passage ways of the castle as my father and his court went into battle. My mother was the first to fall at the hands of a pack of tiger demons who discovered our whereabouts in the safe rooms below the castle, I was forced to watch as they slaughtered her and our ladies maids, then beat me enough to force me back up to the main level where they kept me hostage. My father was the second as the grief of losing his mate was all too much he was wounded fatally and died shortly after my mother did. It wasn't until I learned that they were both dead that I gathered up all the strength that I had and unleashed my full demon, something that I had not ever done before.

I unleashed a bloody massacre killing them all, except for their leader Hinata.

I spent the next two days on a full demon hunt finding any and everyone that even smelled remotely similar to them and killed them as well, I never did find Hinata, that pleasure was left to Sesshomaru by fate who was a a half a day before me in my hunt.

He found me on the third day, balling my eyes out deep in the Black Forest, killing any demon who even smelled evil.

When I was finally pulled back to the present, I opened my eyes and felt the burning anger in my body as my eyes turned a deep shade of red, I balled my hands up into fists and stared to draw blood.

Warm hands slid onto my waist and reached for my fists to soften the wounds, he forced my hands open and cupped them with his, pressing his body against mine as I felt my knees buckle.

"Why do you torture yourself like this?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Tears rolled down my face as he asked this.

"It should have been me who died, not her- my dad would have lived too if I had just…." My voice broke as I felt his hands tighten around mine

"How could you possibly think that?" he said a bit forcefully.

"I didn't have something so important to live for, not like she did."

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds.

"My mom was pregnant." I breathed it out, I felt his body stiffen at that revelation.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect her, it wasn't until after they died that I was able to gather enough strength to transform kill them all- if I had just…."

"First transformations need a trigger, especially for juvenile demons, you know that." He tried using his intellect on demons to soothe me, cute- but when it came to this subject it was a bit hard to soothe me.

"It doesn't make me feel any better."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? About what happened that day?" I shrugged.

"I never told anyone, not even my sisters…. I was always vague about it or lied about not remembering." I admitted.

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because your my best friend." His hold on my hands shifter to my waist, and turned me around to face him.

"Are you sure you really want this?" I looked up at him, and scrunched my face in confusion.

"Want what?"

"Being married to someone who has no heart." I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him.

"If you had no heart you wouldn't have brought me here, you wouldn't have gone to my show the other night and wouldn't have kissed me last night." I rebutted his pathetic excuse, I knew full well he had a heart, it was just surrounded by a thick icy layer that no one could ever really get to.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked in a gentle tone that still filled with frustration.

The question caught me off guard, what could I answer to a question like that?

I stared up at him not knowing what to do or say, I mean I felt the same way in I didn't know what the hell he was doing to me either.

Thunder tumbled above us as a storm was threatening to set in.

"Trust me when I say, you do the same to me." I whispered, I felt his eyes on me as I simply stared at his chest, not wanting to stare back, I laid my forehead on his chest and took in his scent, he always smells like spearmint and eucalyptus, only this time it was far more potent.

I was completely intoxicated by it, I felt another side of myself dying to claw its way out, I knee full well what it was but I tried desperately to keep my composure .

I took another trembling breath and sighed out in frustration at my emotional exhaustion, this was all beginning to be too much for me at one time.

His finger pulled my chin up to look him in the eye, those amber eyes…..damn those eyes, at this moment I could feel them staring right into my soul I felt so transparent.

Sesshomaru'sPOV

I turned her face upward to look at me, she flickered here eyes up and looked into mine, I didn't see those indigo eyes I've come accustomed to look back at home, this time they had a red glaze to them.

I hadn't ever seen her eyes glow red like that unless she felt threatened or was in battle, staring me in the face wasn't an expression of threat but one of pure lust and desire.

I knew now that this wasn't ever a simple business transaction to her, I now knew the motive behind her scheming, even if she never realized her own motives I now knew the truth.

 **Until next time!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, this chapter contains graphic content including sexual assault and rape, and a lemon further in.**

 **I have to give a major shout out to Squishyrabbit.**

 **Your love for this story is amazing and I probably wouldn't have continued without your support.**

 **And all of the rest of the followers to this story I'm so glad you guys love my story!!!**

Sesshomaru'sPOV

It finally dawned on me, all that convincing she was doing the other night wasn't just for some mere business proposal, but for something more; part of me felt pride that she wanted me so badly and part of me burned with anger as my father was right.

Rin was my match in every way, stubborn, icy……passionate, although I never really showed anyone any type of passion other than in my work.

I returned to the present to find that she was staring up at me intensely with those eye lashes glazed in red, I could tell with that one stare that she was completely vulnerable, even though I knew she hated showing her vulnerability off to anyone- she was doing it on purpose.

She let out a pained whimper and closed her eyes for a second, opening them back up I saw the sheer exhaustion on her face.

"Rin." She didn't respond or even seem to notice that I had called her name.

"Rin." I said more firmly shaking her in my arms, she let out a pained sigh before falling limp in my arms.

"Rin!" I held her up against me, shaking her a bit more as I was startled by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Rin. What's going on?" I demanded as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm so tired. I haven't slept in almost a week... Hojo keeps calling at night, over and over again he won't leave me alone." She breathed out before falling limp once again.

I scooped her up into my arms cradling her, as I took her into my bedroom.

I laid her down on the in hopes that she would get some form of rest made up where it was lost this week, turns out that it wouldn't be so easy.

I watched from my chair in the corner as she tossed and turned for hours, most likely ravaged by nightmares, until I laid down beside her; pulling her into my arms she finally calmed down.

RIN'S POV

I found myself walking down a long dark hallway with doors on either side, a locked and no way out- just a long hallway dark, yet with a red hue to it; I got this eerie feeling as if I was being watched or followed. Voices that I thought were only in my mind, got louder and louder, to the posting where it sounded like a voice shouting over an intercom, but I felt hot breaths on my ear along with the shouts; when I turned to look there was no one there.

"Run anywhere you like- I will find you." I gasped as I felt his body against my back as he spoke, I whipped my head around to swipe at him but there was no one there, I was completely alone.

"Show yourself!" I tried my hardest to sound fierce, the only response I was given was echoed laughter filling the quiet, which infuriated me.

"All in good time my love." He taunted.

I ran through the never ending halls, opening every door I came to and nothing, it was either pitch black void of nothing or a brick wall on the other side, the further I ran the louder the chuckles and voices grew.

"I'm inside your head Rin. You cannot escape me." Again he whispered in my ear.

What little light there had been completely went black, even with the night vision my eyes provided was no use as the walls, carpet and ceiling were all black- everything was just black. I stood there frozen in place, not knowing where to run or hide, until I felt tentacles wrap around my body, I squirmed against their force as they wrapped tightly so I wasn't able to move my arms and legs. Screaming for help was no use, I no longer had a voice, I was completely helpless.

I was being dragged through the hallway and into a room that was dimly light, once inside I saw candles floating all around, I was thrown onto the bed in the middle of the room and restrained, that's when he finally entered the room.

He walked in slowly toward the bed, staring at me intently as if I were his prey waiting to be slaughtered, when he finally reached the end of the bed he just stood there and smiled.

"Tonight I will take what is rightfully mine Rin." I couldn't respond.

What did he mean by what's rightfully his? Before I had anytime to think about the answer to this question, I felt the tentacles on my body shifting to restrain only my wrists, ankles and waist.

I shuddered in disgust as he crawled up my body, kissing his way upward, I felt my restraints pull my legs so they spread out.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed out, begging for him not to touch me, he merely laughed and kept on with the torture.

"My dear why would I stop? I have so much more try with you." As his hands wandered throughout my body, I felt whatever clothing I had on be ripped off and tossed to the side.

"Hojo please stop! Don't do this to me!" I begged, pulling at the restraints holding me down.

Once he tore through my panties, I felt him touch me, he touched me everywhere, hot tears ran down the sides of my face as I screamed for him to stop, I felt him stop for a moment.

I felt a pair of hands grab at my hips before in one swift move he thrusted in and took my virginity, I let out a bloodcurdling scream that tore me from my nightmare, bringing me back to reality, and not to mention scared the hell out of Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck?" I heard him scream as his body shot up from the bed.

I sat up on the bed with my hand on my chest, gasping for air, trying desperately to convince myself that it was just a nightmare, I flinched as warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, it wasn't until I realized that it was Sesshomaru that I began to feel safe again, but the process of calming down wasn't so easy.

"What happened?" He pulled me into his lap and brushed my mess of hair from my face, it took a couple minutes of deep breaths for me to finally calm down enough to talk.

"N-Nightmares...It was ...Hojo." I stuttered, a wave of sore and pain room over my body, as if everything in my dream felt real.

"He isn't going to stop, he's never going to stop." I spoke breathlessly as if I had just finished running a marathon, he pulled me closer to his chest and rubbed my aching back.

"I will protect you Rin." He swore.

I felt like such a child, having an anxiety attack over a nightmare, but boy was it making me feel better to be in Sesshomaru's arms, I held him tight and closed my eyes, finally able to breathe like normal and not feel like I was being drowned.

He pulled me back away from his chest and just stared for a while before speaking.

" I promise you Rin I will not let anything happen to you." I bit my lip and contemplating my response.

"I really do love you Sesshomaru." I whispered inching my face closer to his as I held his hand.

Sesshomaru'sPOV

I couldn't believe my ears.

"How can you love someone like me Rin?" She rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"How can I not? Your my perfect match." I smirked at her.

"Your a fool to fall in love with someone like me Rin." This was what I hated, my stoic demeanor being broken down into emotion, I knew she hated too as well as the barriers we both had barriers that were beginning to crumble.

"And your a fool to think that you and I were ever just going to stay friends." Before I could answer she stoop up on her knees and closed the gap between our lips and pressing hers against mine, I didn't expect for her to be so rough considering she seemed quite shaken a moment ago. I heard the rustling of fabric fall to the floor assuming she rid herself of her leather jacket and she was left with her top, slowly she snaked her hands around my neck, pressing her entire body to mine. My beast at this point was both laughing in irony and trying desperately to claw its way out to have our way with her, from the way she but my lip and pressed her hips to mine I figured her beast as well was trying to gain control; I figured we had at least a good half hour left of foreplay before we lost ourselves, I intended to make her forget all about her nightmares.

I hadn't expected her to be so rough as she fought me for dominance even when it was just kissing, deciding to humor her for a few moments I growled playfully and knocked her onto her back continuing to kiss her feverishly.

Our outer clothes soon ended up in in various areas in my room as we threw them about, I laid her back down on the bed and continued exploring her body – kissing my way from her mouth to her neck and shoulder, lightly grazing my fangs against her skin along the way. Her hands wandered scratching and exploring my body as I did hers, it wasn't until she came to my hips that I really started to feel myself merge with my demon.

"Rin." I growled catching her attention.

"I fear if we go any further, I won't be able to stop." I spoke in a raspy whisper, she looked at me intently biting her lip.

"Then don't stop." She whispered laying back on the bed, looking at me innocently, tilting her head to the side exposing her neck. The way she was showing submission was beginning to drive me wild, I knew in that moment that I wanted her-I needed her.

Once again I captured her lips, kissing her long and hard, leaving her completely breathless as pulled away and trailed kisses down to her chest, she shifted underneath me unhooking her bra and tossed it to the side. I took a moment to admire the view of her breasts as well as watching her squirm in anticipation of my touch. I wasted no time in devouring her soft and supple delicious breasts, I was delight to hear her cries of pleasure, and feel that she squirmed so underneath me.

"Oh- oh my." She breathed out as I took a nipple between my teeth for a moment before sucking away.

Deciding to multitask, I tended to her breasts with my mouth while slicing through the delicate fabric of her thong with my and tearing it off of her curvy hips, I then began tracing kisses all over, exploring from her breasts and making my way down to where she was definitely getting hot, wet and definitely bothered.

I took my time, kissing her stomach, biting her hips, leaving no trace of skin untouched; she squirmed and whimpered underneath me, I was completely determined to have her begging for me to touch her there, so I continued to take my time until she finally relented.

"Sesshomaru…. Please." She breathed out in a lust filled tone, I smirked against her skin as I conquered a plea.

Still taking my time I slowly kisses all the way up her thigh, until I finally reached her other pair of lips, I lingered for a moment more teasing her slowly with my presence so close to her heat before finally sinking in a hot kiss.

"Oh yes!" She breathed out in relief.

I slipped inside the very heat of her fluttering my tongue, switching between that and sucking on her clit.

"Yes!" she screamed as I slipped inside the very heat of her fluttering my tongue , switching between that and nibbling away down on her.

"My Rin this is only the beginning." I said before feeling my beast finally take over.

Rin's POV

I practically melted right then and here at what he said before diving in for another round of causing me nothing but pleasure.

He slid a finger inside my core, slowly pumping in and out, causing so much pressure as he reached my barrier, I grasped the sheets to the point of tearing them with my claws- I felt so close to bursting. Soon he had me screaming and panting, pumping his fingers and sucking my clit at the same time, driving me to the point of madness with pleasure.

I gasped out a couple more times as he thrusted away with his finger before I felt that euphoric release that I desperately longed for, he lapped up all my juices, giving a few last flutters of his tongue while I came down from cloud nine.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I said in a breathy tone, still catching my breath.

He chuckled and licked his lips, letting silence be his answer.

I smirked at his cheekiness and brought his face up to mine for a long passionate kiss, just when I had him at his most breathless I let out a playful growl before shifting out bodies so that I was onto, he of course fought me on it until I pinned him down

"Your turn." I purred into his ear before nibbling on his ear a bit.

I started at his mouth capturing his into mine, slipping my tongue inside and massaging his, I caressed his face lightly making sure not to scratch him with my claws.

I pulled away from his mouth and worked my way down, taking my time as I explored his body, I traced wet hot kisses down his neck before giving him the first little love bite. As I explore his upper body, I ran my fingers up and down his torso moving lower and lower until reaching his abs- oh those abs, rock hard and smooth…. I must have looked like a drooling animal as I took the sights in. I licked and sucked while slowly pulling his boxers down, admiring the sight of the growing bulge, fed up with the teasing he took care and tore them off for me; I couldn't help but chuckle at his eagerness for my touch, yet refusal to beg.

I figured this time at least I wouldn't force him to do something that he probably deemed beneath him.

I took my time admiring the very long and thick view that was before me, if there were any words to describe his manhood, it was that he in no way was making up for anything, but instead matched what everyone else saw in him- strong and powerful. I stroked him at first a few times before slowly inching my mouth closer to the hot zone, he made no pleas audibly, however his body language just begged for my touch as he squirmed and clenched his fists in anticipation. When I finally took him into my mouth, he let out a guttural moan, I smirked against his skin then started to move head moved up and down, slowly at first and then quicker to add to his pleasure, my hair flipping and brushing his body softly, making the sensation even more erotic for him. Moving with intent on sating his pleasure, I bobbed my head eagerly to he point where he was hitting the back of my throat, sucking and swirling my tongue around him until he finally let out a ragged roar of release, I stared up at the man who was slowly tuning into a beast lusting after more pleasure.

When he came back down from his high he turned to look at me, staring at me with such lust and need, I could tell at that point that he really wanted me now. His eyes widened as he stared at me with such want and need, his eyes glazing over red, I knew his beast was starting to take over fully now. In one swift move he pounced on me growling in my ear for me to submit to him. I laid back on the bed with a lusty smile on my face, waiting patiently for him to make his next move.

He propped himself on top of me, gazing into my eyes for a moment to savor it, he then leaned down and kissed me passionately, I felt him position himself between my legs, his amber orbs burning into mine as if asking for permission, all I could do at the moment to respond was to give a slight nod because I was so nervous, one swift move he broke through the last wall I had up against him down and filled me up half way...yeah only half way.

Yep there was still more to go…..

"Oh my Kami!" I breathed out in both pain and pleasure, screaming like hell on the inside as to not freak him out.

Immediately he leaned down, intent on kissing the pain away as he let my body adjust to his size, pulling out slightly and slowly going back in, once my body ease the tension, he pulled out and thrusted back all the way on filling me up completely with his impressive side.

The louder my cries of pleasure got, the faster his thrusts became… and with such force I might add, I wrapped my arms around his neck, intertwining my fingers in his gorgeous silky hair..

"More...oh please more!." I begged as I started to feel an amazing pressure building up.

He happily obliged, faster and with much more force, I brought my hips up to meet his only to be slammed back down on the bed, in the heat of the moment I felt my own demon take over, feeling my fangs retract I sunk my teeth into his neck and drank off him for a few moments; this move earned me a growl of pleasure as he seemed pleased with my actions.

He then buried his head in my chest sucking on one nipple and then the other lightly biting and adding more to my euphoric state, while thrusting unto me like a fever dream.

During all of this it seemed as though time had stopped for a moment, I felt myself get to that point of bursting, it wasn't until I felt fangs sink into my own neck that I was ready to cum for him, after he drank from me, we only lasted a few more thrusts before roaring out in pleasure that we had found our conquest.

Panting and gasping for air we calmed down the carnal side of ourselves, still on top of me, he just stared into my eyes so intently that it made me feel emotional..

"I love you."Three little words that breathed out of his lips and made me want to laugh and cry at the same time, I smiled at him and rested my hand on his cheek still staring into his eyes before responding to his statement.

"I love you too."

He gave me a small smile and brushed the sweaty hair off from my face and leaned down to kiss me.

 **Omg that was a long one I hope you guys are liking the revisions so far!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost to an actual new chapter!!! No more revisions after!!! Hope you guys are liking it so far!!! I have so many twists and surprises planned for the future.**

Rin's POV

After our little exchange of possibly the biggest statement he or I could have ever made to one another, we settled into bed and drifted off into dream world, for me it was a little more satisfactory considering I had been absolutely sleep deprived for days, and not to mention sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms seemed to scare off all the nightmares that dared haunt my sleep before.

Morning came much too quickly for my taste, I hadn't gotten enough of being in his arms, that safe feeling draped over me like a blanket and I wasn't ready to go back to the real world and deal with all of its bullshit. Lucky for me…..us, yesterday had only been Saturday so we still had all of Sunday today, to do as we pleased.

When it came to our pleasure on this fine Sunday, our demons still had complete control of our bodies, still not having had enough of one another; we spent most of the day enthralled in one another, only stopping for a few hours of sleep and sustenance.

It wasn't until early Monday morning that we had finally regained control of our own bodies that I awoke to the sound of waves crashing back and forth against the beach, fluffy's body still spooned into mine, I smiled to myself as I felt utterly content at the moment, well except for the body aches that vibrated through my body any time I moved, I let myself have a few more hours of blissful sleep before finally deciding to turn and look at the sleeping demon beside me.

"Morning." I whispered as I saw that he was starting to stir from his sleep.

"Hn." The typical noise he made when he wasn't in the mood to be disturbed, and that I felt his aura completely change, no longer inviting….just downright cold as he had been all these years to everyone except me.

A feeling that was supposed to be sweet and beautiful, waking up in your love's arms after many hours of love making, a tender moment turned cold thanks to the ice king.

So instead of pressing him any further, I thought it would be best to give us both a little me time, I went off and treated myself to a nice hot shower….damn Sesshomaru even keeps it posh when it comes to his bathroom luxuries too. His bathroom was probably the size of a studio apartment, fully equipped with a two person in ground bathtub with jets for added relaxation, the shower was the same in size compared to everything else, spacious and again luxurious- rather than just one shower head it was the ceiling of the shower room that rained down on me as I pampered myself with his spearmint and eucalyptus toiletries.

Actually they were quite appealing to me, so I didn't mind at all the scent that I was currently lathering myself up with, and I was sure that once stick up his ass over in the bed wouldn't mind it at all either once he was over well whatever pricked him this morning.

I hopped out of the shower and changed back into my clothes…minus the thong that he ripped off last night, rummaging through what I had in my bag hoping to make myself seem at least somewhat up to my usual standards of dolled up.

Ten minutes later...

Done! I was clearly Wonder Woman for the moment, with only eyeliner, highlighter, bronzer and tinted lip balm, I was the usual hot Rin self that everyone knew maybe even more with the post sex glow...only did the ice king care?

Nope!

Of course not, for some reason all that intense, sweaty animalistic love making that lasted hours, he still managed to wake up on the wrong side of the bed, I merely shrugged him off as I looked at myself in the mirror of his dresser, noticing a larger sized detail that I must have missed from last night…..two puncture wounds on the nape of my neck.

"How..." I whispered to myself with such wonder as to why I didn't remember him biting me last night, or the night before for that matter.

The only thing I could do was hide it for the moment and ask questions later when Sesshomaru was in a better mood, I figured since he had a long work day ahead that maybe it would help speed his journey to a better mood. Until then I hoped to find a way to wrap my head around being bitten and put through half of the mating course without any remembrance of it.

I strolled out of the bathroom dressed and dolled up, ready to take on the morning and attempt to have some sort of communication with Mr. Cranky Pants who was still in bed and of course still in a pissy mood.

"Sessh, wake up…. You have work today and I have to jet." I say next to him on the bed and stroked his hair gently, hoping that this would rouse him.

"You know were the door is." He said in his usual monotone voice, not even cracking an eye open to look at me, I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I made my way to the lounge chair to put my boots on.

"Alright then. I trust you can find your own ride?" I asked rhetorically before stomped out of the room, making my exit dramatic before blurring down to my bike the rest of the way.

"Ugh." I growled out in frustration as I slipped my helmet on my head, this was t at all how I would have pictured my morning going, especially since we had just spent the last 30 hours ravishing each other's bodies. The angrier I got, the more speed I pressed on my bike, hoping that I would get home quick so I could just blow off steam there

A part of me just wanted to cry out in pain, the way he acted so cold and uncaring, the very reason for his icy nickname; but I would have never imagined that him treating his intended….me in such a manner after our first time. Then he other half burned with anger so furiously, that it simply refused to shed any tears for the situation, luckily so since I was still a a bit away from my home.

I weaved in an out of traffic at top speed making my way through, scaring the shit out of both inexperienced and even some experienced drivers along the way.

After this mornings let down, I figured a good old fashioned work out would do me good, emphasis on old fashioned as I phoned the family trainer Totosai from my cell on the way home, to help me take the edge off.

By the time I reached my house Totosai was already in the courtyard setting up, I ran upstairs to change into workout attire….and a new pair of panties, then met him in the courtyard to get started.

We began with sword training, my parents forged swords for my sisters and I and given to us when we reached maturity, each with different elements of power, Kagome's could harness the power of water and was named Mizu, Sango's could harness the power of the earth and was named Chikyū, and mine harnessed the power of fire and was named Kasai. I took her out of the dusty glass case stored in our ancient storage rooms, and headed to the courtyard to warm up.

Warming up with laps and various exercises was a no brainer, but when it came to the actual training, I had my ass handed to me several times; I was definitely in the rusty department considering it had been at least 25 years since my last training session.

"It's amazing the knowledge you leave to rot in the back of your mind, that my seat has been your demise in this training session." I laughed at the old man that continued with the training exercises.

"You may be right Toto, I'm kinda bummed I didn't stick with this like the others have." I said huffing and puffing as I dodged his blows just barely causing Totosai to laugh.

"Your lucky that we aren't in the feudal era Lady Rin otherwise you wild be in serious trouble." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well it's a good thing that I kept up with it back then!" We finished our little duel and went towards the patio for a quick water break, and so that somehow I would be able to bring up the whole bite situation.

"We get so caught up in this hectic human world Lady Rin, just don't lose sight of who you really are." Totosai said in a serious yet genuine tone, I merely nodded my head and let that sink in, I guess I've been getting so caught up in the human world that I had been completely neglecting to nurture my true self.

"Well, I guess it's time to start getting back in the swing of things, Totosai…. Could you stop by a few times a week to help me train?" He seemed pleased at my request.

"Of course! Speaking of getting g back in the swing of things…..when is it that you are going to get into the mating game? It is mating season, and you have yet to find one." I hesitated to mention anything to him about what happened in the past 30 hours, but I figured this was the person to ask when it came to any unbiased explanation.

"Speaking of mating season….." I moved my tank top to the side and showed him the bite mark on the nape of my neck, his eyes widened as he let out a gasp.

"So you have found yourself a mate!" So much for unbiased.

"Well….not exactly….. maybe?" She said stumbling on her words.

"Maybe? Well you are at least half way here Lady Rin, this is just the courting mark." I raised an eyebrow as he inspected the mark with narrowed eyes.

"Courting mark?"

"Don't you remember when your sisters got together with their mates?" Being the oldest I felt utterly embarrassed that I didn't know more, or at least remember more about the whole process, and that both my younger sisters were already mated and starting families and I had yet to do so.

"C'mon Toto, they've both been mated for over a hundred years…. Sorry if I'm a little rusty on remembering the process." Even as I defended myself I knew that it was a piss poor excuse to have forgotten so much.

"See what I mean? You are so stuck in this human world that you've gone and forgotten the ways of our kind!" He yelled at me in the humorous, old man kind of way.

"Well…. It's a good thing I have you to help me out!"

"So who is the lucky demon?" I bit my lip, hesitating clearly as I was about to be in for yet another lecture.

"Sesshomaru." His eyes grew wide with shock, even one as old and wise as Totosai wouldn't have been prepared for this one….. well clearly he was dense compared to the rest of my family.

"Of all the eligible men in the world eligible demons! You pick him?! The one who has no heart?" I couldn't help but laugh at his response and at his concerns, but he like everyone else knew nothing of how Sesshomaru could truly be….well except for me.

"I know him better than anyone in this world Totosai, there is more to him than everyone sees." He gave me a concerned look.

"That may be true Rin, but you cannot ignore his past, all he is known for, I would hate for you to enter into something so blindly and later regret it," I sighed, he did make sense, but he couldn't deny that our demons chose one another so our lucid selves no longer had any choice in the matter.

"Thank you for looking out for me Totosai, I'll try to be cautious about everything, but neither Sesshomaru or I can go back on what has been done, and if he goes back to his old ways – I'll be sure to give you a call, it'll give you the chance to give him that ass kicking that you've always wanted to give him."

"Those comments have only been jokes Rin, he gave me hell for trouble when I trained him, but I wouldn't want a reason like that to smite him, that would be too high of a price." We finished out our to hour long training session, and gave ourselves a relaxing round of tea and more lectures about my being mated to Sesshomaru, although I wanted to heed his warnings, after this weekend there really was no going back.

"Well I won't say that I didn't see this happening, I just thought it wouldn't have been for another few hundred years- that it's about time someone made an honest demon out of that damn dog" We hugged goodbye after planning our nexts few sessions and then he was off back to his home were I was sure that Kaede was happy to have him back home.

I made my way back up to my room, happy that I didn't have to come into the office today, all I wanted to do at the moment was take a nice long shower, and possibly take some lunch to Sesshomaru, hopefully his fowl mood had subsided now that he had a half day of work to take some time to chill out.

My shower was long, heavenly and most important, refreshing just the thing I needed after a killer workout, I stepped out of the shower room and into the vanity, I decided to go with a natural look for my make up today rather than the usual brown smoky eye, simple yet alluring and once my hair was dried into its wavy style, I threw it up into a messy bun.

I made my way into my closet and searched for a simple outfit to get me through the rest of the day, after the Ice King's attitude towards me this morning I really didn't feel like putting too much effort and seem desperate. I picked out my dark denim Armani jeans, Chanel black high heeled boots, a black satin tank top and my charcoal faux fur vest…..so much for simplicity, well have to look my best for the paps that swarm around!

Giving myself a once over in the mirror, I was happy with the result of my fashion choices, I topped it off with a pair of black Ray-Bans and my white Celine bag, I hopped into my Maserati and headed into the city.

On the way to Sesshomaru's office, I felt myself get slightly nervous that he would still be in his pissy mood, as much of a hard ass as I can be, it really didn't feel the greatest that the man I had just lost my virginity to, shunned me off so quickly.

All morning the sun shined with all its might, but by the time noon came around the storm clouds rolled in just as they did last night and a storm set in quickly and made everyone forget that it was ever sunny.

"Damn-." I said as I weaved through all the traffic, hoping that the rain would let up soon.

By the time I picked up Sushi from Nobu, the clouds of seemed to get darker and more dreary, and the rain didn't seem to want to let up either.

Finally I reached the entrance of the building where valet was waiting to park my car, I was fortunate to have avoided most of the down pour as I left the keys in the car, I scurried into the building where the snooty lobby secretary was no where to be found.

I quick sprayed a mist of Jimmy Choo on, tossed it back into my bag and walked up to Ayame, Sesshomaru's executive assistant and my long time friend, in hopes that she would tell me that the Ice King was in.

"Hey Ayame!" The spunky wolf-demon beamed up at me, and quickly got up and around her desk to give me a hug.

"Hey you- its been a while! Sorry I couldn't make it the other night, I wasn't feeling the greatest and well you know Kaede, she says its usually a sign to take it easy." I smiled and nodded, reaching up to put my hand on her rounded belly.

"Don't be sorry! What with three little ones in there, you ought to be at home resting even now!" She chuckled as she felt her three little ones playing a nice game of soccer.

"Please, I'm the only one that Sesshomaru tolerates around here, all these gold diggers on his tail any chance they get, someone has to yell at them to keep away before there's a blood bath." I couldn't help butch laugh at her very true statement, male or female when it came to annoyances, threats or both Sesshomaru had no time for mercy…..considering times had changed into much more modern and strict ways – he had to find some way to keep his cool. That's where Ayame came into play, she just loved bossing around the snooty female associates and secretaries in the building.

"Speaking of the icy devil….. is he in?"

"He is, go on in he's been so busy with work this morning and dealing with that annoying floor secretary trying to hang onto his tail at every moment! Ugh! If he doesn't get rid of her soon I just might do it for him!" I laughed at the fact that her pregnancy hormones were really kicking in this afternoon, I wondered how he handled that feisty attitude and then laughed mentally at the fact that I acted the same way toward him only I couldn't use pregnancy as an excuse.

I turned the knob to the door and slowly swung the door open, in doing so I found a sight that had me frozen in place, completely and utterly heartbroken at what I was witnessing; making my disbelief in love for myself rise to a level that would possibly leave me jaded.

Sesshomaru had Sarah pinned up to his desk, his body in between her legs tangled around him…. the the whole sha-BANG, lipstick smudged all over and hair looking like a complete haystack.

Luckily I didn't have to see any nudity, but for my hearts's sake, I saw enough to make me want to scream only I didn't.

I was completely speechless.

My usual self would have caused a violent scene right then and there, causing a bloodbath of a massacre for being betrayed, but the heart shattering feeling I had inside me left me unable to do anything, its like someone reached into my body and ripped out my heart for real – the pain wouldn't go away.

I looked him in the eye with no expression on my face, no hurt, not sad or angry, I just gave him a good long stare, before finally turning and walking away, never looking back.

When he finally realized what I had seen he followed me but I was already half the way to the elevator, I was determined not to let him reach me so as soon as I saw he was on my tail, I reached in to my bag for the perfume bottle, smashing it on the ground in front of him.

I figured the intensity of the perfume would slow him down, and that it did, glass shattered at his feet and the contents splashed up into his face.

Finally I pressed the 'close door' button, and I watched as he struggled with fragrance in his face, watching him with the last emotions I would ever feel towards him, hate, anger; regret and pure sadness.

I closed my eyes as they burned with red hot anger, a powerful anger like I had never felt before.

I didn't cry, I didn't make a sound, nothing...it was like who I was, changed from that point on, the last of my innocence was stolen.

 **Hope you guys are liking the new version!!! I promise to have the newest chapter up ASAP!!! Please r and r!!!**


End file.
